A Different Soul
by Garuda1178
Summary: Sometimes the Gods don't think that their heroes will be able to handle their destinies. That's how I was dragged into this bullshit.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my take on the self-insert into Naruto. Should be interesting, maybe it won't be. Up to you guys really, so let's hit this shit hard. Will have some Assassin's Creed elements specifically from Black Flag. Mostly just the weapons, equipment, and clothes.**

My first waking memory was of darkness and I am not afraid to admit that I was scared shitless by its implications; though looking back now I can only think that it might have been a prediction of what was going to happen to me. Oh where are my manners my name's Naruto…Naruto Kenway formerly Uzimaki-Namikazi. Well now you're probably wondering why it's formerly Uzimaki-Namikazi, well that story it a rather long one, and it's not one I share lightly so put the kids down for bed, pull up a chair and get comfortable, and ladies, you might want to get some tissues ready because this one will be heart wrenching.

Our story begins, like I said, in darkness. Naturally, I was not happy about that, having spent the last twenty years in the light, thus I attempted to voice my displeasure. While I was thrashing around I noticed that I was sharing my prison with another person. It was at this point that I heard probably the worst sentence I would ever hear, "Minato, I can feel the baby kicking." a female voice said. All movement stopped, my 'eyes' going wide, 'I did not just hear that' I thought.

Tentatively, I stuck my hand out felt it press up against a fleshy wall. "There he goes again." the same voice said. I felt a back pressure where my hand was then I felt it rumble as though someone was laughing. Now at this point my higher brain function pretty much took a trip out the fucking window and I was simply stunned. After a moment my higher brain function returned and I started to put together a rather fucked up picture.

Somehow, someway, I had been taken from my wedding and put, as ridiculous as it sounds, into some woman's womb. After I acknowledged that particular piece of information, I instantly began trying to think of the last thing I remembered before waking in my fleshy prison. It started to return to me in a blurry haze for a moment before it cleared and I fully remembered what had happened.

I had been standing at the altar, waiting for my bride; and I know what you're thinking 'Married at twenty, this marriage can't end well.' well you would probably be right in that regard. Then again we were in the middle of a war and we had decided to go ahead and tie the knot then, rather than wait and have one of us get killed. Probably one of the more stupid reasons to get married but people had been getting married for political reasons, and other such bullshit so we figured that our love made it alright to get married.

Anyway, I had been standing at the altar waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Soon enough the pianist began playing the song, and the various guests stood and turned to look at the double doors at the far end of the church. The doors opened and my bride stepped out. Even in regular clothes she was beautiful, but in her wedding dress, she took my breath away. I had stared for a moment before my brain was able to reboot, when that was finished with I was able to stop staring but I was then grinning like a fucking idiot the entire time she was walking up to the altar.

She had just got to the altar, I had removed the sheer veil and the priest had just spoken 'Dearly beloved' when my entire world had become encompassed by white then blackness before waking up in this woman's womb. That's when it had hit me like a fucking freight train. There was only one weapon in the entire world that produced a bright white like that strong enough to cause someone to go blind. Some douchebag had gotten it into his fucked up head that the only way he could win was to drop a nuclear bomb on the city that my wedding was in.

Once I had properly thought that thought, another popped into my head. If that douchebag dropped that one then who's to say he didn't drop more? And the US would never let that stand and would have retaliated which would have had every other country with an atomic erection to launch his missiles.

If I could have slumped to the floor I would have. With that final thought I realized that my world had been destroyed. There most likely wouldn't even be a Fallout type of resurgence because no one had truly believed that it would happen and as far as I knew there were no Vaults to protect people from the blasts. Then again, humanity had survived the Black Plague, the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, two world wars and a host of other catastrophes and bullshit so I wouldn't have been surprised if humanity had managed to find a way to survive. Still, that didn't provide me with any sort of comfort whatsoever.

Anywhore, back on track, so with the realization that I was going to be born again and my subsequent thoughts about my last day on my earth, I decided that there really wasn't anything I could do so I simply waited.

I have no idea how much time had passed, it could have been days or weeks but I do know that eventually the fluid that was surrounding me and my sibling suddenly vacated the space around us. After that it was a continuous squeezing sensation and what could only be the screaming of a woman in extreme pain for what felt like forever, soon enough though, my black world gained color and definition. The first thing I remember seeing when I opened my eyes for the first time after being born a second time was a wrinkly old woman's face.

After wiping the nasties off of me and bundling me up in a towel she handed me off to what I assumed was my father. He was a rather handsome man, strong features, long sun kissed blond hair that he kept held out of his hair by a headband with a metal plate that had the image of a leaf with a spiral in the center, though what really stood out were his eyes. The brightest sapphire eyes you had ever seen. He smiled at me with the greatest amount of joy and love I had ever seen in anyone's face at any one time.

He chuckled and looked over my shoulder. "He has your eyes but my hair Kushina." he said. There was a rather tired chuckle from behind me before the screaming began again. A short time later my sibling, my sister was brought into this world. Naturally the first thing she did was to start screaming her head off, before I was passed off to Kushina because she said that she didn't have the energy to deal with a screaming baby. She angled me so that we were looking each other in the eye and she cooed. "Oh my baby boy, you're going to have to beat the girls off of you with a stick when you're older." she said.

She was rather pretty a heart shaped face, button nose, long red hair, and a pair of bright amethyst eyes. 'Huh… so I have bright sun kissed hair and bright amethyst eyes… that is a combination that I haven't heard of before.' I thought. "What are we going to call them Minato?" she asked. The man, Minato, my father, gained a look of concentration on his face before he looked at the bundle in his arms. "Kazume for the girl." he said. Kushina, my mother, made an appreciative hum in her throat. "I like it." she said.

Minato looked up from the girl, Kazume, and settled on me and Kushina. "What about him?" he asked. Kushina looked at me for a moment then smiled. "Naruto." she said. There was a snort from Minato. "Fishcake?" he asked sounding rather amused. Kushina looked up sharply as her face went red with unholy feminine rage and her hair started waving around her head almost like tails. Yet when she spoke it wasn't the screaming that I expected but the cool calm assurance of death. "It means Maelstrom." she said, and her voice was like ice.

Minato paled drastically, visibly gulped, and began to nod frantically. "Yes hunny bunchkins." he said in the sweetest voice he could muster to try and hide the fear he was feeling. Her expression changed from thunderous to completely innocent in under a second. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding." she said in a sweet voice. Of course, at that exact moment some douchebag wearing a mask with a flame pattern with a single eye hole grabbed me and teleported to the other side of the cave holding a knife at me.

Now this was not exactly new for me, I had been held at knife point before though when that happened, I was much bigger and was able to rectify the situation i.e. I kicked the dude in the balls then proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of his ass. In baby form, however, that option wasn't available to me, and I hadn't even had a chance to be fed so I couldn't even shit or puke on the asshole. So the absolute best thing I could do was give the very best baby glare at the pussbag. Which if you've ever seen a baby try to glare at you, it is the most adorable thing in the world so naturally I wasn't doing a very good job.

Anywhore, there was a flash of yellow light and I was back in Minato's arms with Kazume. I then heard a sizzling sound and Minato's eyes went wide before there was another flash of yellow light and what sounded like a very distant explosion. Several yellow flashes later and I was back in the arms of Kushina who looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. At this point my mind was utterly fucked up from the constant flashing and motion so I missed what transpired between the two though from the way that Kushina was holding me tighter to her breast and the sounds of a massive fight right outside the room, it probably wasn't very good.

Next thing I know I'm on what I think is a very large toad in Minato's arms with Kazume. Some words are spoken, then another flash of light, Minato then begins doing weird signs with his hands there's a massive flash of light and the next thing I knew I was laying in the arms of Minato's body, Kazume nowhere to be found and Kushina's body lying next to us. I was utterly confused by this turn of events but evidently I had grown tired of all this excitement and bullshit so I promptly fell asleep and when I next awoke I was in some busted ass crib in what I think was the basement.

Well that's enough background bullshit, I say we truly kick this story off a little bit later. Like the day that I met one of the most important women in my life. The woman I would end up calling… mother.

 **Author's Note:** **I can't believe how long it took me to finally get through to this point on this stupid fucking chapter. I know it's not very long but it's really only the prologue so I'm allowed to make it short. Anywhore like I said at the beginning, this will have trace elements of Assassins Creed: Black Flag, mostly just the weapons, equipment and armor. Should be a hoot so rate, review roast yourself in your flames whatever the fuck yawls do. Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **So it's been a while but meh that's just how it is. So onto the story.**

It was a pretty standard day in Konoha, the sun was high and its rays bathed the large village in its golden glow. While the smell of fresh baked bread mingled with the scents of roasting meat and healthy oak. The civilians of Konoha went about their daily tasks while the Shinobi and Kunoichi leapt across the rooftops returning from and heading toward their missions. There was even a mob that was hurriedly leaving an alleyway with bloody tools and makeshift weapons…wait that's not right.

The alleyway was a dead-end and that end was the sight of a bloody massacre. A bloody body was crucified to the wall with Kunai through the palms of his hands with various lacerations across his body and multiple bones protruding from his skin. A low chuckle sounded from his throat then in a small voice he spoke. "Heh, they didn't keep at it nearly as long as last time." he said as blood dribbled down his chin. He felt his world begin to darken and just before he passed into unconsciousness he spotted one of the village ANBU land in front of him with a horrified scream "NARUTO!"

Amethyst eyes slowly opened and beheld stone above him, and all around him. As well as a pair of pipes that ran the length of the tunnel that he found himself in. Though now that he got a better look it reminded him of the sewer system that run underneath Konoha. There was even knee deep water to complete the ensemble, though strangely there was no stench of rotten shit and piss and no floating turds.

The boy slowly pushed himself to his knees where he then stood. He was short, maybe 3' 3" with sun kissed blond hair that spiked randomly up into something that could barely pass as a hair style, he had what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek and was thin, borderline unhealthily thin though that was most definitely not for lack of trying to acquire food. For all intents and purposes he looked like a three-year-old rather than his age of four.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi though the second part of his name had been kept off of his official records for "safety reasons". Naruto sighed "Well this is new, haven't been thrown into a sewer before." he said. He looked to his left and right seeing nothing but much of the same, stone sewer and twin cast-iron pipes, and of course, the shin-deep water. Feeling a pulling sensation in his gut, he turned left and began walking.

After walking for what felt like several hours, he noticed the tunnel open up to a massive cavern. Glancing around the cavern Naruto noticed that there were several other tunnels that terminated in the cavern as well as a set of truly massive bars blocking off a section of the cavern with a piece of paper in the exact center of the bars. Beyond the fact there was a piece of paper on a set of bars, the most interesting thing was a set of Kanji that spelled out Seal.

Mildly curious as to what would be on the other side of the bars, young Naruto stepped up to them and peered through. What he saw puzzled him greatly. It looked like a massive red mass was curled up against the furthermost wall on what looked like the driest spot in the entire sewer. The first thought to pass through Naruto's mind was 'What the hell?' the second was 'Dear Gods that looks soft.' Mind made up, he stepped through the bars and approached the red mass

Now normal people would be both cautious and suspicious of what was obviously some type of prison or cage but Naruto is not normal people. Having spent the last four years sleeping on anything and everything he could scrape together, anything that was even marginally naturally soft was not something to pass up on. As soon as he reached the mass he fell face first into it without a care in the world.

It was beyond gloriously soft and unbidden; a moan of pleasure rose in his throat as he burrowed deeper into what he now realized was fur. He curled up in the fur and tried to burrow even deeper, trying to steal as much warmth from the massive body as he could. For the first time in a very long time he felt utterly at peace and the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a massive furry tail laying over him, cocooning him in warmth and fur.

Kyuubi was…confused. When her jailor had appeared before her cage she had feigned sleep and had fully expected him to cry out or do something else along that train of thought. She had NOT expected him to enter her cage and curl up in her fur like he was one of her Kits. At first she had been both amused and affronted at the audacity of her jailor for essentially taking liberties with her and had prepared to destroy him. Right as she was about to unleash unholy hell on her jailor, she heard him moan in pleasure. That gave her pause, in her many thousands of years of living she had heard many different moans of pleasure. A good cup of coffee, good food, amazing sex, but this, this was the moan of a ridiculously soft bed combined with finally relaxing completely for the first time in years.

Her jailor couldn't be any older than four, yet he had let out a noise hardened soldiers make when they had come from an extended tour in the most inhospitable war-zone the world had to offer. Slightly curious, she used the physical contact to look into his memories… and promptly felt justified in her hatred for humanity. They were nothing more than the most depraved and evil creatures on the planet, she knew for a fact that no daemon would ever consider doing half of the things she found in his memories especially to a child. Sure they were daemons but children were seen as particularly strange oddities, especially the children of the monsters of humanity.

Then and there she decided that if he were to make a habit of appearing in his mindscape to escape the outside world then she would allow him to sleep in her fur. After all, everyone deserves to find peace at some point in their lives, even if that peace is the peace-of-the-grave. So, the Great Kyuubi did something she hadn't done since she had Kits of her own, she wrapped him in her tails and let him sleep on her. Several hours, later she felt his weight vanish from her side as he left his mindscape to return to the living world. Kyuubi laid her head down on her front paws and closed her eyes her final thought as she fell asleep was that she hoped that if and/or when he returned it was under better circumstances than the ones that brought him originally.

Naruto felt himself slowly coming too, already missing the comforting warmth of the giant furry creature in the sewer place that he had found himself in. He sighed dejectedly, then heard a cough from beside him. He jerked away from the noise and rolled out of the bed he was laying in to the hard linoleum floor. Naruto felt his body protest the action rather acutely but he pushed the pain away until he could escape this new predicament he had found himself in. He had rolled off the side that was farthest from the noise, then instantly scrambled under the bed. It was ultimately futile but every extra second without pain was one to fight for.

After several moments without the bed being upturned or hands reaching under the bed for him he crawled to the side of the bed pulled himself up and peeked over the top of it. Sitting in a chair with a resigned look on his face was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and behind him was and ANBU with a Weasel mask. Wearily, Naruto stood to his full height but kept the bed between them and him. "How can I help you Hokage-sama?" he asked politely. Sarutobi let out a tired sigh "What was the last thing you remember Naruto-kun?" he asked in return. "Pain, then I woke up in a sewer and found this giant ass cage that was holding this massive furry creature. I guess I fell asleep on it because that's the last thing I remember." Naruto replied after thinking for a moment.

Outwardly there was no reaction, inwardly on the other hand was an entirely different matter altogether. _**'So, he has met the Kyuubi, though that is a strange way of going about it. The main question here is why did the Kyuubi not attack him when he had the chance?**_ _'_ he thought. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, why are you here? I doubt that I am important enough for you to personally visit." Naruto said after a moment. Sarutobi was startled out of his thoughts about the fox by Naruto's rather blunt statement. Thinking quickly, Hiruzen decided to tell a truth "It concerns me when a boy of four is found crucified to a back-alley wall for no reason." he said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion at his village leader. "Apparently they had a reason and a damn good one at that if they were able to gather such a large group of people together to attack me." he stated. Sarutobi flinched at the statement and the blunt way it was delivered. The Weasel masked ANBU let out a depressed sigh that was undetectable by the blond boy before her. It had been her fault, she had been called by another ANBU to help deal with a disturbance and by the time she realized that it was to draw her away from her charge it had been all over except for the screaming. The part that made her chuckle bitterly was that it was her who had done all the screaming, he had simply hung there without making a sound.

Coughing to try and dissipate the awkward atmosphere, Sarutobi straightened himself and looked down on the boy who had not moved from behind the bed at any point during their conversation. Before he could speak Naruto beat him to it. "Hokage-sama, do you know why a bunch of people would get together to torture me?" he asked. Hiruzen's heart broke, the mere fact that this child had to ask him that question and the fact that he had to lie to him…it was enough to make a man chase the bottle…hard. "No Naruto, I do not." he replied.

Hiruzen felt like the scum of the earth telling Naruto that to his face, Kami damn his soul to the deepest darkest reaches of hell but he had to stay away from the boy from now on. He didn't know if he would be able to lie to the boy's face again if he asked a second time. Turning away he spoke as he left "I pray for your speedy recovery Naruto-kun." he said as he closed the door. Naruto turned his gaze to the ANBU who was still in his room after the Hokage left. Tilting his head, her stance and 'aura' just screamed self-loathing much like the Hokage before her though he didn't understand. "Why do you hate yourself?" he asked.

Startled, Izumi simply stared at the boy before her. She had to leave before she broke down and smothered him in hugs and begged him for his forgiveness. Stepping up to him, she ruffled his hair pretending to ignore the way he flinched at her touch and how much it tore her apart. Quickly disappearing in a shunshin and reappearing in her room at ANBU HQ she was only able to maintain her composer long enough to activate the silencing seals before she collapsed on her bed. Without the silencing seals, any active passing ANBU would have heard the heart wrenching sobs emanating from within.

Naruto was released from the hospital later that day amidst numerous glares and mutterings. Instantly moving to the back streets and alley-ways to avoid the numerous citizens of Konoha, he snuck his way to the Red-Light District. Normally he would have tried to make his way back to the orphanage that he had been living in for the past four years but last night's, well what he was assuming was last night's he hadn't thought to ask how long he was out for, events had firmly disavowed him of that notion. After all, it had been the matron of the orphanage who had set him out and probably alerted the mob to his location.

Didn't matter anymore, old bitch could get gang-raped by Slaaneshie Daemonettes for all he fucking cared. Walking with a determined step and continuing to avoid people he arrived at his very own slice of paradise. It was a collapsed building that had been destroyed by the Kyuubi years ago and no one had gotten around to repairing it. In actuality, the entirety of the Red-Light District was a section of Konoha that had been destroyed and simply hadn't been rebuilt and thus the refuse of the village had congregated there and made a home for themselves. Gambling dens, drug huts, street-walkers, you name it they had made a place for themselves here that the holier-than-thou denizens of the rest of Konoha would rather forget existed until they required their 'services'.

Naruto's home was in what had become something of a 'Neutral Zone' between the RLD and the rest of Konoha. Just close enough to either side that people generally avoided the area, after all, the respectable civilians of Konoha didn't want to see a drug pusher or whore wandering around 'polluting' the area, whereas the social stigma associated with frequenting the RLD kept the rest of the population to a minimum beyond the nightly excursions. Making his way through the rubble that made up his home, Naruto finally entered what could be called the living area.

A couple of candles lit up the interior while a makeshift fireplace provided warmth during the winter season. In a different corner was essentially a nest of blankets and discarded clothes that were too damaged or worn to be used for anything but to be used as stuffing. Another corner was where he had created his stash, it wasn't very large, mostly canned food and whatever he could get away with stealing. Though now it would probably prove prudent to pick up the finer points of hunting and skinning to increase his food reserves, and hey after if he learned to sew he could fashion himself his own clothes and maybe even sell some of the hides to the traders that regularly passed through. But those were plans for other days, for now he would sleep and worry about surviving the coming days.

Opening his eyes to gaze on the stone sewer once again it took a moment for his mind to properly process just where exactly he was. Once the proverbial lightbulb went off, he scrambled to his feet and took off to where the fluffies were. Arriving at the massive cage he was ready to bolt through the bars and throw himself bodily onto the fluffies when he skidded to a halt, something was wrong. It took a few moments to fully comprehend what was wrong but when he did he whimpered. THE FLUFFIES WERE GONE! The mass of red fur was nowhere to be seen, the only thing in the cage was a woman.

Said woman stood about 5'9" in a red kimono with black fire silhouettes; moderately tall considering that the tallest woman in Konoha barely topped 5'5". Her assets were also above the norm, having a double handful of breasts and ass with the hips to match she was the definition of walking sex. And while Naruto could appreciate a finely proportioned woman, he had far more important matters on his mind. "Where's the fluffies?!" he demanded. The woman face faulted rather hard at his question before standing with whatever dignity she had left. "That's your first question? Where's the fluffies? Not who I am, where we are, or why we're here?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head and opened his mouth "You are a sexy lady, we are in a sewer, and I really don't care WHY we're here only that we are and the fluffies are gone." he responded. The woman sweat dropped at his blunt answers and sighed. A moment later nine fluffy fox tails revealed themselves from behind the woman while a pair of fox ears peaked through her blood red hair. As soon as the tails made an appearance Naruto's eyes snapped to them and followed their movements as best he could "Fluffies…" he muttered with longing.

Kyuubi sighed, using her tails to keep the boy entranced she approached him and effortlessly pulled him into her embrace. The reaction was immediate. Naruto began thrashing, kicking, biting, and scratching to escape from the woman's hold, having no positive experience with being in anyone's arms. Not expecting such a violent reaction considering the last time she dropped him where he sprinted beyond the bars and hid behind a chunk of rubble that had made itself known right as he needed it.

Peeking out from behind his cover he warily eyed the woman who had so effortlessly enthralled him and pulled his guard down. His one solace was that she would never be able to brag about it, after all, it's one thing to use your feminine wiles to ensnare the opposite gender and somewhat a badge of honor. However, it's another matter entirely when your body is completely overlooked for what could possibly be an over glorified butt-plug. The woman sighed then grace-fully lowered herself down to her knees, smoothing out any wrinkles in her kimono as she did so.

Once fully situated, she turned her attention to the puff of blond hair sticking out from the rubble. Having watched the woman drop to the ground thus making herself look smaller and less threatening, Naruto continued to watch her for a time. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said after a few moments of the two of them watching each other. "You wouldn't be the first to claim as such." Naruto returned. She nodded, which set off all kinds of alarm bells in his head. Narrowing his eyes at the woman he made the connection "It was you yesterday, and you somehow got in my mind, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded again eliciting a slew of imaginative curses that had her tilting her head, making a mental note to remember a few of them.

After ending his tirade, Naruto sat upon the large chunk of rock with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, staring at the woman before him. Starting to fidget from his unending stare she was startled when he began speaking again. "You didn't hurt me yesterday." he said. Not knowing if it was a rhetorical question or a statement she remained silent as he continued. "That is far more than anyone else here can claim so, how are we going to solve this dilemma?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion so he elaborated. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this is most likely to become a regular thing, me popping in here every night. So, how is this going to play out?" he asked.

Knowing he was expecting if not an answer then an idea she thought for a moment before deciding on a course of action. "Before I can begin to answer that question there are a few things that need to be cleared up." she said. Naruto nodded, he didn't have any ideas so was open to suggestions. "Firstly, we are not actually in the sewers beneath Konoha, we are in your mind." she started. He took a significant look around and could honestly say he was not truly surprised. If the mind is a representation of your mental state then he would say that his was pretty accurate to a T. "Secondly, what do you know of the Kyuubi?" she asked. Naruto shrugged "The official story is that the Yondamie killed it, sacrificing himself in the attempt." he replied.

She raised her eyebrow "And the unofficial?" she queried. He shrugged again "Well that goes back to the Bijuus' origins, whether they are just sentient masses of chakra or actual daemons from hell or some other twisted dimension, doesn't really change the facts. Unless you have studied extensively on how to banish them the best you could do would be to seal…" his eyes widened fractionally before smacking himself in the face and letting out a sigh of resignation. "It would seem I've been terribly rude to and forward with you daemoness." he said meeting her eyes again from where they dropped to the water.

She nodded her head to acknowledge the implied apology and to confirm his thoughts. "Now that that is settled we can get to the crux of this 'problem'." she began. "I will allow you to cuddle with me each time you appear here in return for access to your senses and better living arrangements." she laid out her deal. Naruto nodded and thought over what was presented to him and didn't find the terms outrageous. "On one condition, I don't like being near humans or humanoids, just can't find it in me to be near them voluntarily. So, you will be in your fox form while we cuddle." he countered. Kyuubi nodded, that was doable, she preferred her fox form over her human anyway. Easier to the fear of god in the little fuckbuckets when you tower over them by several stories.

Nodding, Naruto slid off the stone and started walking towards the daemoness as his mind scape slowly transformed from a sewer to what looked like beach. Kyuubi looked around at her new surroundings, taking in the sandy beach, the ocean as far as the eye could see, and the island jungle behind them. Feeling a slight burning on her chest she looked down and noticed the seal had relocated to a tattoo of a scorpion at the height of the valley of her breasts. Hearing a cough and looking at the expectant expression on Naruto's face she nodded before transforming into her fox form and lieing down. As soon as she was comfortable, Naruto launched himself forward and buried himself in her fur, letting out a sigh of pleasure and letting himself relax completely.

The next morning, Naruto woke ate a cold breakfast of stale bread and cheese grabbed a knife from one of the few shelves and exited his sanctuary. Knowing that he needed more food but acknowledging the fact that he couldn't sustain himself by leaching off the fuckwads in the village and he knew his first priority: the library. Knowing the bitch of a librarian would never allow him within the sacred halls of her domain that pretty much killed any thought about entering from the front door, but there are more entrances than the front door, you just have to know how to find them.

Circling around the building to the back he spotted his way in, a window that conveniently was situated right over a dumpster. Clambering up on top the dumpster he tried the window and when it wouldn't budge jammed his knife into the gap and started prying. After entirely too long he managed to raise the window just high enough to squeeze himself through where he dropped to the floor and took in his surroundings. Finding himself in what appeared to be a storeroom of some kind he set out to find either the books he was looking for or the door out to the library proper.

Now normally, when one goes about breaking and entering one should do this at night, after all fewer guards, fewer witnesses and so forth. But there is one caveat to that, everyone expects that any robbery will happen at night, therefore they are caught off guard when a robbery happens during the middle of the day. Managing to make it past the few other patrons to the section that would help him in the coming months and years, the Survival Section.

Finding a few books on hunting using everything from bows to snares, and even on the process of skinning and tanning the hides he made his way back the way he came clambered through the window back in the alley, closed the window behind him turned and froze as one of the village ANBU stood before him.

 **Author's Note:** **So here we have the second chapter to my SI. Now if Naruto seems more worldly than normal then you need to remember that he is actually a 24-year-old in a four year old body beyond that review…would you kindly? Now I will leave you with the sagest advice I can…If it ain't metal…IT'S CRAP! See you in the next chapter. Addendum – So I was looking at the chapter and realized that I hadn't put in Naruto and Kyuubi's meeting. So, I went back and started writing that out and expected to get that finished in a few paragraphs…I ended up adding another 1295 words…so yeah that happened. Now, on to the scenery change and the seal. I've seen plenty of forests and grasslands, so I thought to myself 'Why not change it up a bit?' thus the island. Which of course is somewhere in the glorious South Pacific. The seal, we've seen plenty of collars and ankle chains so I thought 'Why not a tattoo?' then for the design we've seen plenty of fox heads, foxes, dragon heads, dragons, snakes so I thought 'Why not a scorpion?'. Might want to pay attention to that, could be important for the future. Alright, now I'm done enjoy!**


End file.
